


The Favor

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith needs something from Axton. Too bad he's sulked off to Lynchwood, now she's got to go all the way out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Favor

I was leaning over the map table, my eyes scanning across the digital surface without really seeing it. That seemed to happen a lot lately. I was supposed to be planning our big invasion on the moonbase, but what I really needed was some fucking help. Gaige was in Sanctuary, why I wasn't sure. Last thing I'd heard, she'd moved out to the Wildlife Preserve with Mordecai, but she seemed to have come back for some reason. She hung around a lot, but she wasn't exactly good on tactics. She was a brilliant engineer, obviously, but her approach to things tended to be a lot along the same lines as Brick's- just blow shit up.

But her presence meant that Axton was absent, because he just really enjoyed sulking. Or whatever. Sure rejection sucks, but it's just... Something you get over. Something most people just get over, anyway. Axton had been a sergeant in the Dahl military, though, which meant he had exactly the type of experience I was looking for. I scowled at the table. Someone needed to go out there and tell him to stop being such a fucking baby just because the girl he'd wanted had moved onto taller pastures.

It was going to have to be me, wasn't it? As if planning a moonbase assault and managing the training of the Crimson Raiders wasn't enough, I was going to have to go and placate Axton's ego. I didn't need this.

I straightened away from the table and grabbed up my ECHO, attaching it to my belt. Fucking Axton. I thumped my way down the stairs. Jessup was outside doing... Whatever it was he did. What did he do? “I'm off to Lynchwood for a bit.”

“Right.”

I stared at him for a moment. “Can you... Keep an eye on things? ECHO if shit goes weird? I shouldn't be gone for more than...” How long would it take to beat some sense into Axton? “An hour.”

“Yeah.” He sounded surprised. Maybe he needed a promotion. He'd been with us for, what... All of it?

“Thanks.” I headed on past him, out into the depths of Sanctuary.

It wasn't long before I was in the Lynchwood train station. Even inside, the air felt thick, oppressive. The thing about deserts is that when they do rain, it's a lot and suddenly, and it gets downright miserable just before it happens. Lynchwood, it appeared, was in for some rain. I should have checked the weather before I came all the way out here.

Axton had taken over one of the buildings out by the graveyard for his office. Why, I wasn't entirely sure. Maybe he just enjoyed being an inconvenient douchebag. Regardless of the reason, my shirt was sticking uncomfortably to my body by the time I got there. The air was so heavy with moisture it was almost unbearable. Asshole.

And there he was. I took a moment to appreciate the sight of his naked torso shining with sweat. He was... Well, the man was fucking stacked. There was no way around that. He wasn't particularly tall, but Dahl had done some pretty incredible things for his upper body. 

A girlish giggle drew my attention. Standing nearby, watching him- was he really polishing his turret?- was a group of three young women, talking among themselves and just watching. As I got closer, I could see that every now and again, he would look over and wink at them, and that was why there was so much giggling.

I couldn't even process what I was seeing. He was basically being a sexual innuendo, and those brainless idiots were eating it up. My eyes narrowed as I walked right up to him, getting right in his face. “What the fuck is this?” I demanded, hands on my hips. I was favored with his slow, easy grin. “Cut the shit, Axton, this is disgusting.”

“If you wanted to help polish my turret, all you had to do was say so.” He winked at me.

I stared at him for a second. I needed him to help me. He'd be less likely to help me if I beat the shit out of him. “You can shove your turret up your ass!” That probably wasn't much better. At least there hadn't been physical violence?

My words were punctuated by a sudden rumble of thunder, just half a second before the sky started falling on top of us. The girlish shrieks behind me were swallowed by the rain.

Axton pulled his turret back into its storage deck, then grabbed my arm, dragging me towards the squat building that was his office. I could hardly see in front of me through the deluge, and I didn't resist as he pulled me inside, slamming the door behind me. It was either that, or try and find my way back to the train station without falling off a cliff on the way. Maybe by the time the rain had stopped, we'd be able to come to some sort of arrangement.

The rain drummed heavily on the roof. It was a small room. The desk and two chairs, one on either side, were immediately to our left. Axton went to the locker over by the cot on the opposite wall- was he living here?- and took out a towel to toss to me. We hadn't been out in the rain long, but I was soaked through. “Thanks,” I offered, my tone begrudging. I toweled off my face and arms, but there was only so much I could do while I was still wearing my sodden clothes.

He looked a question at me, he apparently hadn't heard me over the steady tattoo of the rain on the roof. “Thanks!” I yelled, and he gave me another one of his slow grins.

“Sure!” His eyes moved over me, lingering over the wet front of my shirt. White, of course, completely see-through now that it was drenched. Maybe it was time to update my wardrobe. “I've got a shirt you can borrow if you want to get out of that.”

I shook my head, folding my arms in front of me. “Fuck yourself.”

He didn't seem bothered by my words, or the temper behind them. He started drying off the back of his neck with his own towel, giving me a side-look. “You came all the way out here to yell at me about what to do with my turret?”

I glared at him for a moment. “I need help. We have to hit the Moon Base, you have experience with this type of thing.”

“No can do, sweetheart,” he drawled, dropping the towel onto the scarred top of his desk, then settling himself against the front edge of the it, arms folded in front of him.

“Oh, grow up, Axton. So Gaige turned you down for someone with a little more experience. Get over yourself, people get turned down all the fucking time!” I wasn't actually sure that she had. Mordecai had told me that they weren't, but what else was there to do out there all day?

His eyes hardened and I could see a muscle twitching in his jaw. “Guess you'd know about that, wouldn't you?”

My mouth fell open as I stared at him. “You know what?” I stepped forward until my finger was jabbing into his chest. I was two second away from putting acid in my touch and teaching him not to fuck with me. “If your ego is that hard-up for attention that you're out here basically acting out a sexual innuendo, maybe I'll go ask Mordecai to help me. He won't need anything stroked.” I looked over him slowly and rolled my eyes. “More than Gaige already is, anyway.” I shook my head, turning away dismissively. “Don't worry, I'll go and let you... finish up. Won't take too long, from what I heard.” I actually hadn't heard anything of the sort. Gaige didn't really talk a whole lot about sex. There were rumors that they'd had a drunken one-night-stand and it was absolutely horrible, but no actual details. But he was being an ass, and I knew that attacking his ego was the best way of getting to him.

“At least I can find someone who wants to touch me.”

His voice carried clearly over the storm. I turned slowly back towards him, hands out, ready for the fight he apparently wanted to have. “What did you say?” I demanded.

“You heard me.” The muscle in his jaw twitched like he was clenching his teeth. “I was married for six years, you were with Roland for all of, what, two seconds? Did he even know that you two were together?”

“It's nice that she gave you six years to learn how to handle a woman- I see even she gave up on you.” The pressure in the room was almost as thick as it had been outside. “No one wants me? I can't help but notice that you won't stop staring at my tits!”

“Sure. You've got great tits.” His eyes lifted up to meet mine, I could see the challenge in them. “You know, I was so drunk that I'm surprised my cock even worked.” His mouth turned up in a smirk. “C'mere and I'll prove it.”

I let my eyes move over him, lingering on the hard swell of his pectoral muscles. The tension could so easily turn that way, but I shook my head dismissively. “I'd rather go without than be so utterly disappointed by someone who thinks that just bringing a dick to the party is enough.” I was right in front of him now, in his face. I've never been one to shy away from confrontation.

“Oh, I get it. You're scared.”

Like I didn't see right through that. I snorted in disbelief. “Of what?”

He straightened from the desk, so close to me that his bare chest brushed against the front of my wet shirt when he breathed. “I'm too much for you, sweetheart. You just wouldn't be able to keep up.” The tension between us pulled tighter and tighter until it snapped.

I wasn't sure exactly how it happened. One second he was standing in front of me, the next I was against him, his lips hard against mine like he was trying to climb inside my mouth. His fingers were frantically tearing at my clothes like their presence offended him. My own hands were busy at his waist, pulling apart his belt and undoing his fly. I needed him not to be wearing any clothes. My skin felt so hot against his, my nipples scraped against the hair that spread across his chest- when had he taken off my bra?

My lips moved up his jaw until I was at his earlobe. I bit down, hard enough to hurt, drawing a. “Fuck, Lilith!” from him. I pulled back, stretching out his earlobe a little.

He grabbed my hips and turned me roughly away from him, making me lose my hold on his ear. I felt his large hand spread over my back, pushing me down over the top of his desk. My hips connected with a solid thump, the sharp edge of the desk digging in, but I just didn't give a shit. I pushed against the desk, fighting against him instead of fighting to get away. If I really wanted to, I could have phased the fuck out of there. I wanted to see how far he'd take it.

He caught my hands, holding my wrists easily behind my back. His other hand stripped down my pants, and I barely had a chance to feel the air on my naked ass before his cock was pushing deep inside me- I was already slick from wanting him.

“Fucking hell.” He wasn't gentle, shoving himself into me like he just didn't care if I had a good time, too. I was, though. It had been entirely too long since the last time I'd fucked anyone, I clenched around him as he drove in and out. My tits slid against the top of his desk every time he pushed into me, the friction felt fantastic.

I could feel my orgasm hovering just out of reach. I was pretty sure that one movement against my clit would send me off like a fucking rocket, but he was holding my hands in one of his, the other one on my shoulder for more leverage, and I couldn't help myself out.

It wasn't over quickly. Our bodies smacked against each other, suddenly seeming too loud when the rain stopped. But he kept going, and I pushed back to meet every thrust.

At last I felt him stiffen, his fingers digging into my wrists, I felt him come as he grunted something incoherent. He let go of my wrists and collapsed on top of me, and I wanted to beat the hell out of him.

“If you don't take care of this, I swear to fucking God...” I gritted out, trailing off to give him the full force of my frustration. My body felt like it was on fire, like I could feel every beat of my heart in time with the throbbing of my desperate clit. He had one chance...

He laughed somewhat breathlessly, and then the hand that was on my shoulder moved down my back and then around my hip, one blunt finger finding my clit. He circled it lazily once, twice, and then I was gone, my body shuddering and clenching around where he was still buried inside me.

“Better?” he asked a minute or two later, when I became aware of just how uncomfortable I was.

“Yeah. Get the fuck off, you're heavy.” I braced my hands on the desk and gave a sudden push back against him, trying to shift his body from mine. If any post-sex cuddling was going to happen, I didn't want it to be while I was squashed between Axton and his desk.

He slipped away from me and I stood up as well, turning around. My hips were going to have a line of bruises across them, angry red lines were already forming.

I looked up at him, at the slow grin spreading across his face. My hands came up to rest on my hips. “Yeah, I'd try that again.”

The smug look on his face made me want to smack him again, but he redeemed himself by pulling a clean shirt out of his locker and tossing it to me. “Put that on. Our clothes will dry pretty quick out there in the sun.” He pulled on a pair of pants, just pants, and picked up the wet clothes from where they were strewn about his office.

“Do you ever wear a shirt?” I settled myself down on top of his desk, crossing one leg over the other, more out of a lack of anywhere to sit than anything else.

“You're wearing my last clean one, sweetheart.”

“Oh, such a gentleman!” My tone was just a bit mocking. Just a bit.

He smirked at me before taking himself back outside.

I heard him moving around outside, quiet knocks against the walls. “So will you come back and help me?” I called outside.

“Yeah.” He appeared in the doorway again, and I had to squint against the too-bright sunshine to see him. “Give me a day, let me take care of things out here.”

“Fine.” That would give me a chance to warn Gaige, too. Although with what had just happened, I wasn't sure that was entirely necessary anymore.

His eyes traveled up the length of my leg to where it disappeared under his shirt. “Next time, I'm tying to you my turret.”


End file.
